


Resolved

by bjdunkelfuck



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 14:26:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2232363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjdunkelfuck/pseuds/bjdunkelfuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin stops his and Michael's fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resolved

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 2 AM and the summary doesn't make a whole lot of sense but its short and cute so??

Michael gnashed his teeth together in fury, his fingers curling into his palms as he screeched at Gavin and the younger man screamed right back at him. Michael wasn’t even sure what they were fighting about anymore but he knew that he was pissed and Gavin needed to know it. Only a moment later, Gavin abruptly stopped and an odd look crossed over his face.

“W-Wait a second. I’ll be right back.” With that, he swiveled around and walked off to their bedroom.

Michael’s hands shot up into the air and yelled out in irritation. “What the fuck?!” They were in the middle of an argument and Gavin just fucking walked off.

After a solid minute, Gavin returned with two white envelopes in his hand that Michael immediately recognized. A few months before they got married, Gavin found a post on some stupid social media site with an idea for newlyweds. The two were meant to write out what the other meant to them and then let the other read it after a certain block of time. Gavin had dragged Michael into writing the stupid thing and stated the time frame would be five years.

Michael furrowed his eyebrows as Gavin handed him the one with Michaelscrawled onto it in Gavin’s familiar handwriting.

“Why are giving this to me now?”

“It’s been five years, hasn’t it?”

Michael hadn’t even realized it but it had been five years since then. It didn’t seem like a great time to do this when he wanted to rip Gavin’s head off more than he wanted to kiss him but he would read the damn thing anyway.

He peeled off the sticker that held the envelope closed and pulled the paper out of it. There were some lines scribbled out and words shoved in but it was legible enough for him to read it.

_Michael,_

_You mean more to me than I could probably ever say. It feels dumb to say but I care more about you than I have about anyone in my entire life, including myself if I’m honest. I love how easily we get along and how well we understand each other. I can make a stupid noise and somehow you can know it meant something. I could spend days on end with you without getting bored. And you’re so fucking attractive. Michael, you are so beautiful and I’m so glad I get to be with you for the rest of my life. I can’t think of much else to say at the moment, but know this- I love you, Michael Jones and I’ll never stop._

_~Gavin <3_

 Michael felt tears brimming at his eyes and he roughly wiped at them, murmuring “Oh my god.” When he looked up at Gavin, he saw the biggest grin on him that he’d ever seen and that was saying something. Gavin looked up at him and his smile dropped, “Michael? What’s wrong? W-Was it too much? Did I-”

Michael gripped the front of Gavin’s shirt and pulled him into a hug, his hands gripping onto the fabric of Gavin’s shirt and his face pressed into Gavin’s neck. Gavin wrapped his arms around Michael, rubbing his back gently. Michael spoke softly against Gavin’s skin, “Thank you.”

“For what?”

Michael waved the paper around, “This, dumbass. You’re turning me into a softie.”

Gavin chuckled, “You’ve always been a softie, and you’re welcome.”

“Well, nobody is supposed to know that. Im the Rage Quit guy, remember?”

He rolled his eyes, “Yeah, well. Your letter was wonderful too, Michael. I’m gonna read it all the time now whenever I can so I always remember how much you love me, no matter how many times you call me mean stuff.”

Michael snorted at Gavin’s almost indignant tone but smiled softly, “I love you, Gavin, you don’t need a stupid fucking letter when I’m right here.”

“Whatever, I’m still gonna read it a million times.” he pulled Michael’s head up off his shoulder and gave him a gentle kiss, “And I love you too, Michael.”

_Gavin,_

_You’re an asshole for making me do this. I’m not that great with words, but you mean the fucking world to me. You make me care about things and not feel like such a piece of shit. There is a whole lot I would give up for you and i scares me a little sometimes. We’re so synchronized it shouldn’t be possible. You probably know more about me than I do (in a non-creepy way). I’m so grateful I get to spend my life with you. You’re hot and funny and adorable and I get to be with you. I love you so much and I can’t wait to marry your stupid ass._

_~Michael_


End file.
